Can I Hold You?
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Time changes people and feelings. Sakura is unsure of what to do with him. -SyaoranxSakura-


oOoOoOo

**Can I Hold You?**

oOoOoOo

"Sakura-san!" Syaoran Li called breathlessly as he ran after his former rival. He panted heavily when he caught up. He looked at her nervously.

He looked at her pretty face. Her long light brown hair was tied up to two pigtails, her bright smile, and finally her beautiful emerald green eyes that were so deep that he thought he could forever drown in them. She looked almost the same when he had always imagined her at night before he went to sleep with a few changes. She had a shapely body worthy of a gymnast and astonishing beauty that can put angels to shame, and with her cute distracted naivety she was sure to have stolen many a heart.

"What can I do for you, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura Kinomoto asked. She was going home alone because her best friend whom she always walked with was sick. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Um... Sakura-san, are you busy this weekend? Because if you are, it's okay..." he said, blushing. He was not meeting her eyes and he looked like a tomato. "It's because..."

Sakura wondered what he might be up to but she said okay even before he had gotten the words out. Surely it was nothing serious.

"I was planning on taking you to a picnic so we could...you know...to talk...Is it okay if it's sometime in the evening... Because I could pick you up from your house and..." Syaoran said hurriedly. Sakura nodded.

"Around seven o'clock would be okay..."Sakura replied and smiled brightly when he said goodbye to go back inside the school. She waved goodbye and laughed gently when he was walking like a robot.

After that she skated eagerly to go home and tell Tomoyo about the previous events and that she had a date with Syaoran.

Syaoran was back from Hong Kong since last week. Sakura was ecstatic though she won't admit it. She had been ignoring his handsome face and h deep brown eyes that worshipped her.

She was aware of the fact that he had confessed his love to her way back when they were in primary school but she still hadn't reacted to any of his signals. She wasn't sure whether she really loved him or not. They were in high school and they were expected to date.

It was worth a try to clear her head a little first before jumping into something she didn't know. Was she frightened that her little life will suddenly expand? Somehow, yes. She wasn't really sure that she was ready to love him just yet and she was afraid because she didn't know how it would affect her daily life. She tried to tell Tomoyo but the words won't come out.

She arrived home early and noticed that the house was quiet. That meant she could still talk to Tomoyo in the phone. She took off her shoes and walked to the kitchen wearing her slippers. She knew that Kero-chan was in her room playing video games.

The cherry blossom went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. She pulled out the mobile phone Tomoyo had given her for her birthday. She punched in Tomoyo's number and waited for her dark haired best friend to answer.

She reached for the chopping board, a knife, and a bunch of carrots and other kinds of vegetables in the refrigerator.

"Hello, Daidouji desu."

"Hi Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said cheerily. "It's Sakura-chan."

"Hello. Good evening," Tomoyo replied.

"How's your cold?" Sakura asked anxiously as she chopped some carrots into perfect little slices. She could almost imagine the dark haired girl sitting in her bed wearing her silk nightgown with her sketchbook and pens while holding the phone against her ear.

"Oh it's fine. Mother says its fine for me to go to school tomorrow. I'm glad Sakura-chan asked about me..." Tomoyo said sweetly. "Did I miss anything?"

"It's nothing Tomoyo-chan. By the way, Syaoran-kun asked me out today! He was asking me to go with him in the weekend! And he was so embarrassed about it!" Sakura giggled. She set aside the carrots and started on the potatoes. Vegetable soup was part of the menu for dinner tonight.

"It's about time he did." Tomoyo said and Sakura could almost hear her switching on the tape recorder to record their conversation. Tomoyo wasn't contented with videos of them together and she started with tape recording their conversations too.

"Eh? Anyway, enough of Syaoran-kun. Eriol-kun was busy sending huge red roses for you and he couldn't accompany me home... of course I can't depend as Syaoran-kun to walk home with me."

"Eriol-kun? Roses?"Tomoyo repeated. Everyone knew that Eriol had a big crush on Tomoyo and never wastes any time to give her roses. He was definitely going to ask Tomoyo out someday. Sakura was not at all amazed that he had fallen for the girl; it was so hard to resist Tomoyo now she was more beautiful.

Sakura cannot help but remember the younger Tomoyo with long dark gray hair and fascinating blue eyes. Tomoyo hasn't quite reached her full beauty but she was beautiful nonetheless.

"Yes. He told me before I left and he asked for your address." Sakura said absent-mindedly stretching the cord as she placed the pot over the oven to boil water and switched it on. She finished off the potatoes and sliced the broccoli in halves. "I'm sure he spent a lot of time picking the best that he's annoying the flower shop."

"He's coming over here? Oh my God! I better go now Sakura-chan, I have to make sure Eriol-kun will find his way over here. He's got the worse sense of direction." Tomoyo said hurriedly as Sakura giggled.

"Yes, worse sense of direction. Okay, see you tomorrow. Take care." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yes, take care and thank you." Tomoyo said and she hung up. Sakura hung up too and then she began to cook without anything in her mind to bother her.

oOoOoOo

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully as she skated over. She was still a bit clumsy whenever she was distracted so she skidded right into Tomoyo's arms. She disengaged herself and thanked her repeatedly.

"It's okay. I'll always catch you when you fall." Tomoyo said smilingly. She was always happy to help her best friend, anyway she could. She brushed a few strands of dark hair from her face and giggled when Sakura tried to check her for bruises.

"Sakura-chan, there's Li-kun..."Tomoyo whispered with a delighted giggle.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" Sakura waved cheerfully to the boy who was walking to school with his usual serious face but he immediately blushed at her greeting. Syaoran nodded in response and eagerly went in the school gates to avoid further conversation.

"You see! He doesn't really like me Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.

"Oh but he does. Tell you what. I'll sew a dress for you to wear, something that will provoke him to tell you his real feelings. If you become his girlfriend, then you will promise to wear anything I make for your dates. Deal?" Tomoyo said with an innocent smile.

"It's a sucker bet but it's a deal. But if he doesn't then you have to go to a date with Eriol-kun. Don't worry I'll arrange it!" Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed but nodded.

The two girls went in the school gates only to be greeted by the funny sight of Eriol Hiiragisawa telling a tall tale to the seniors with the well- known liar, Takashi Yamazaki. And of course, Chiharu Mihara was not far behind.

oOoOoOo

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whined as Tomoyo continued sewing the dress that they both had agreed upon and its still from Tomoyo's designs.

She was standing like a model in the middle of Tomoyo's room while the dark haired girl flew around her making adjustments on the fabric and adding thousands of details. Sakura was sure that she had the idea even before they had talked about it. They had headed to Tomoyo's house after school because it was the only place from where Sakura felt comfortable to model and wear costumes in.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't know that your leg was there. Did I hurt you?"Tomoyo asked apologetically. She looked up at her best friend with concerned eyes.

It was so sudden. She had not prepared anything for Sakura to wear. She already had an idea but she didn't have a refreshed supply of fabrics and frills so she couldn't work on it yet.

"No. It's all right. I think I can stand here a little more," the Card Mistress replied. She still felt stiff from standing in the same position for a long time. But since it concerned their bet and her time with Tomoyo, she was willing to stay.

" I am sure Sakura-chan will look lovely in this dress." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Sakura managed an appreciative smile for her eccentric best friend.

Tomoyo may be strange at times but she was still fun to be with and her eccentricity made her special to Sakura. She was smart, talented, and creative. No wonder Eriol liked her very much.

Sakura sighed and stood still for Tomoyo's eagerness on making this the best dress she had ever made but Tomoyo's never ending quest for perfection will reach out to infinity. "Sakura-chan, I think we need to change the fabric. It's not you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can say that it doesn't suit you. You are warm, soft, and sparkling. The cloth isn't like that. I think we need to change the fabric to the other one I was saving," Tomoyo said calmly, piercing the pincushion with the needle and putting down the frill. She looked up to Sakura with serious blue eyes and finally the Card Mistress sighed submissively.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

oOoOoOo

The week passed by dreamily. Sakura and Tomoyo went along their work, continually fixing and readjusting the dress. Their enthusiasm could not be dampened by the following cold days that were unusual for spring.

Saturday came, it was as sunny and rain free that Sakura could wish for.

When it was around five o'clock Sakura Kinomoto was busy preparing herself for her first date. Tomoyo wasn't there because she had to attend an important party with her mother but the dark haired girl assured her that everything would be all right.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a fluffy pink towel. She had given Kero-chan enough cake to last him a lifetime just to stop bugging her. He was asleep and she worried that when he wakes up in the morning, he'd have a terrible stomachache.

The Card Mistress giggled as she opened her dresser to look for the makeup Tomoyo provided. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out the soft strawberry pink lip gloss to apply it. She smiled and then applied shimmering gold and brown eye shadow and then mascara. While waiting for it to dry, Sakura was busy painting her nails in transparent nail polish to keep it simple. Finally it dried and then she used a concealer to finish it off. Tomoyo had reassured her that she didn't need foundation because her skin was smooth already.

She took out the dress and she pulled on delicately the dress and faced the mirror. The dress was made of the softest cotton, sheer pale pink to Sakura's delight, it could have been seen through easily so it had a matching slip. It was cut straight through the bodice, the entire top hand embroidered by Tomoyo's skillful fingers; inch wide straps dipped down the back crisscrossing to the fitted waist. Tomoyo had wasted no time adding white petticoats underneath the graceful hem to give the dress a full, flowing look. It accentuated Sakura's personality so well.

Sakura took out the comb and began to brush her longish light brown hair. She was planning to place her hair up in a half ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. A beautiful girl with deep, passionate emerald eyes stared back when she looked at the mirror.

"Kaijuu! Kaijuu! The Brat is downstairs and asking for you. Are you two going on a date or something?" Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older and protective big brother, asked as he rapped on the door. Sakura quickly pulled on her shoes and opened the door.

Touya looked at the beautiful figure before him. He gaped at how pretty Sakura has grown and he thought he was seeing his mother again. Then he smiled down and said in a low voice, "Take care and tell me if he hurts you. If he does, I'll kill him."

"Thanks Onii-chan." Sakura said cheerfully. She was grateful that he wasn't teasing her. She loved her big brother very much. But just before she could walk down the stairs to meet her date, she heard him mutter, "The monster had grown up."

Resisting the urge to stomp on his foot, she walked gracefully down the staircase and to the doorway. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a very handsome Syaoran. She smiled as a flush spread across her cheeks. "Good evening."

"Good evening Sakura-san..."he finally managed to choke out. Something obstructed his throat when she smiled at him. "S-Shall we go?"

Sakura nodded. The cherry blossom stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. She took his arm. They began walking under the bright moonlight. The moon was up in the inky black sky with the stars shining; the wind blew to stir Sakura's dress and hair. Sakura felt dreamy at the moment. She was so thrilled and excited. Though she wasn't sure where he was leading her his firm touch assured her.

Syaoran's hand finally twined with her fingers, holding them gently. He was glad that they weren't blushing anymore. He could've begged his cheeks to never redden in embarrassment.

He loved Sakura so much that feelings flooded his heart. It was hot and passionate, wild and dizzying. He hardly ever had a thought straight when his mind wandered over to her. Having Sakura beside him was a heavenly experience.

Syaoran felt her lean on his shoulder. She looked so fragile, so innocent. He loved her effusive sweetness. She was just as cute as he remembered her.

He just held her next to him as they climbed the stairs up to the solitary mountain park where people come to look at the cherry blossoms at spring. It was a place where he had seen Sakura went to with her family. He wanted to bring her there the moment he came back from Hong Kong. And fortunately, there were still blossoms in the cherry trees, swaying and cascading down to the ground in a splendid pink monsoon.

Except for a few couples, the park was deserted. He had arranged for Wei to bring everything there. It was unfair that he wasn't the one doing the work but he will do the rest.

"It's so nice to be with you again, Sakura-san." Syaoran said and he smiled down to her. "I really missed you."

I wish I did, Sakura thought bitterly.

"I kept remembering the teddy bears. And your letters..." he continued on "Your letters kept my hopes up."

Yes, I did too. But why is it I don't feel...? She frowned slightly. It worried her that she didn't know how to reciprocate his affection.

Sakura and Syaoran had been writing letters to each other since the last five years. Sakura shared all of his pain and the joy. But in their intimacy, she never really found out whether she was in love with him or not. Soon she was shocked by his next words.

"You're as beautiful as I remembered." Syaoran said seriously as he tilted her chin to look at him. His heart ached when he looked at the passionate emerald green eyes. They still contained the dreams and hopes only she had.

They were silent once again when they arrived at the spot Syaoran had chosen. They could see the city below the grassy slope like little stars with its twinkling lights. They sat down on the pale green blanket and he reached over to the lunchbox.

He removed the delicacies and laid all of her favorites in front of her. Although Wei brought them here, he painstakingly cooked for her. Sakura's eyes widened when he laid the tiny feast before her. He remembered all of the food she told him. Her heartbeats accelerated rapidly. She turned her eyes away and into the sight of a thousand blossoms above her.

The night aged and the blue moon flooded them both an ethereal light. He urged her to eat with him and they enjoyed a delicious meal.

Syaoran delighted in hearing her talk so cheerfully again. He wasn't used to her being so silent on the way here. She was talking about the past five years. They shared jokes and stories.

_Sorry is all that you can't say _

_Years gone by and still words don't come easily_

_Like sorry, like sorry, like sorry_

He reached over and touched her hand. The little wolf blushed but he wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to tell her a lot of things that he had kept within him for a long time. He wanted to say sorry for leaving her so suddenly, for not fighting for her.

_Forgive me is all that you can't say _

_Years gone by and still words don't come that easily _

_Like forgive me, forgive me, forgive me_

He wanted to know if she forgave him for that. If she carried anger towards him, he'd want to know so he could erase those hurtful feelings. If she couldn't love him, she could at least like him.

_But you can say baby, _

_Baby can I hold you tonight _

_Baby if I told you the right word _

_At the right time you'd be mine_

Sakura blushed pink when she felt his firm hand close over her own. She didn't want to confuse herself anymore.

_I love you is all that you can't say_

_Years gone by and still words don't come easily_

_Like I love you, I love you_

"Sakura-san, I missed you. And I..." he started to say. He inched closer to her and kept her within his amber gaze. It was now or never. "I really love you."

_But you can say baby _

_Baby can I hold you tonight _

_Baby if I told you the right words at right time you'd be mine_

Sakura looked up. Her breathing stilled and her thoughts cleared a little as if her worries were blown away by the wind. The painful confusion of her reluctance was gone. It felt right that Syaoran was here with her.

She sensed him inch closer to her to put an arm around her shoulders. The cherry blossom didn't protest or resist. She just let his sure touch find its way to her heart, to take away the pain of denying herself from the love that awaits her.

_Baby, can I? _

_Baby can I hold you tonight _

_Baby if I, baby if I told you the right word _

_Oh at the right time you'd be mine_

She leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats. It felt so right to be near him. It was comforting and she felt protected. She let his warmth surround her and remembered the sweet painful feelings she had before.

It was so unlike her but she too was wise beyond her years. She recalled the sleepless nights when she was caught in between of her emotions. She was denying her love for Syaoran, out of her fear and uncertainty.

She rested in his arms, finding solace in his touch. They wanted this moment to last forever. I love him, I love him too! The Card Mistress suddenly realized.

"Can I just hold you tonight? If don't like me Sakura-san then I'll go back to Hong Kong and you can forget that this ever happened..."Syaoran suggested meekly, hiding the hurt tearing his heart. He was confused on why she wasn't responding to his signals.

"What are you saying Syaoran-kun?" Sakura pouted. He looked at her in bewilderment. "I mean I love you too."

She closed her eyes as she settled herself in his arms, letting him hold her. Syaoran smiled to her, ecstatic about her revelation. It was so wonderful to feel her warmth around him again. He will never let go of her. They were just in each other's arms just enjoying each other's presence and love.

"Hey, you're wearing something really nice." Syaoran said gently. His eyes reflected sincerity.

"Thanks! Tomoyo-chan made it. Oh that reminds me!" Sakura said smilingly. Sakura pulled out her mobile phone. She was ready to promise everything to Tomoyo as thanks for helping her.

Finally Tomoyo picked up the phone. Her voice sounded rather breathless and she seemed kind of busy. "Daidouji desu."

"Hi Tomoyo-chan, I won our bet." Sakura promised and then she blushed when she head Eriol. "Is that Eriol-kun?"

"Er.. I'm sorry Sakura-chan but Eriol-kun's with me right now." Tomoyo said smugly. "I'm glad it all worked out."

"So you've planned this from the start?" the green eyed girl sounded shocked.

"Sakura-chan did her best." Tomoyo said cheerfully and then there were kissing sounds. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances when they heard Eriol trying to wrench the phone away to claim Tomoyo.

"Okay, bye Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said and they hung up. Syoaran wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

_Baby can I hold you _

_You'd be mine _

_Baby if told you _

_Baby can I hold you_

oOoOoOo

A/N: Song was sung by Boyzone. It's rewritten.


End file.
